Valves for controlling the flow of various forms of fluid are generally known. In the areas of fluid dynamics and hydraulics, valves are often used to control the flow of high pressure fluid. Often these types of valves experience contamination in the form of particles or other substances that must be controlled or removed in order to ensure that the valve continues to function properly. It is therefore desirable to develop valves that have contamination control features that will prevent buildup contamination levels and prevent valve failure.